


Help Me

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Being an Idiot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Marichat May 2019, Original Akuma, Plagg Is So Done, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Help Me

Where is she?! I was looking for her everyone, but I can’t find her anywhere.

“You’ll surrender your miraculous now if you know what’s best for you, stray!” The akuma yelled as he used his powers again to shake the whole road.

“I would sooner give up one of my nine lines then do that!” I yelled out as I dodged another attack.

“Look out!” Someone screamed as they tackled me to the ground.

I looked at the person who saved me, and I was not happy.

“What are you doing?!” I hissed at her.

“Saving your cat’s ass!” She sarcastically said.

“You are supposed to be transformed!” I yell in frustration seeing her out her without her protective suit.

“Well, we aren’t going to have our wishes granted every time.” She rolled her eyes as I picked her up.

“What are you doing?!” She screeched as I jumped away with her in my arms.

“Where’s Tikki?” I asked getting away from the fighting scene.

“In my purse which is with me.” She tightened her grip on my shoulders as I jump again.

“You shouldn’t be out here?!” I reprimanded her as I hide us in an alley.

“Excuse you! I am Ladybug!” She cried but I interrupted her.

“No, you’re Marinette. Ladybug is the one who has a protective suit keeping her from getting harmed from attacks akumas cause. You! Are sustainable to any minor attack and injury and can be killed much more easily.” I huff out breathing heavily.

“I’m still Ladybug!”

“Not without the suit you aren’t!” I shouted but realized that was probably the worst words to say.

Her eyes were tearing up and she was biting her lip hard.

“Fine. If that’s how you feel, then _Ladybug_ will be out in two.”

“Mari-” I tried to touch her but she shriveled away in disgust.

“Go! Save some of the civilians and _Ladybug_ will be out there shortly.” She coldly said.

I feel guilt pool in me, but know this was not the right time to talk to her about this.

I rush out of the alley and get the civilians to safety. True to her word, Ladybug was here and was taking on the akuma head on.

The akuma was wearing a huge glove that resembled a boxing glove a wrestler would wear. The costume showed off unnatural muscles and the akuma’s strength was probably his physical strength. However, that would make him slow. I looked and saw a necklace around his neck. A pair of boxing gloves.

“Ladybug! The necklace!” I screamed.

I see her nod robotically and called out Lucky Charm.

In return, she got a rope and looks around her surroundings.

As she did this, I directed the akuma’s attention to me and distracted him as Ladybug got the trap ready.

“Over here, dumbbell!” She shouted waving her arms getting Boxer, I know such an original name, and having him stampeding towards her. Right, when he was about to launch himself at her, she pulls the rope and he trips hard. I’m pretty sure there was a crack, but she used the moment of a daze to get the necklace.

She tosses it towards me as I cataclysmed the thing.

Boxer turns back into a scrawny guy that has broken glasses on his face.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She shouts as she throws the object into the air having the ladybugs clean everything around us.

I was walking towards her when she quickly turns to the guy.

“Hey.” She said softly, “Are you alright?” She gently picked up the guy and brushed off any dirt that was on him. I bristle at the contact but push it down.

“I’m fine. Thank you. Did I hurt anyone?” He asked pushing in glasses up but frowns when it falls off.

“You need new glasses?” She asked.

“Yea, but I think I can survive off these for a while.” He mutters something under his breath and even though I didn’t hear it, she did. She took the guy in both her arms and looked him in the eye.

“Never. I mean, never let anyone push you down. Okay?” She said looking like the stubborn girl I fell in love with before.

“Thanks. I won’t let anyone let me push me down.” He stands up confidently and walks away.

“Thank you Ladybug and Chat Noir!” He waved as he ran off.

I walked until I was standing near her.

“Pound it?” I asked while meekly raising my fist up.

“Eat scum, Noir.” She spat with hatred that left me shrinking in my stance.

“M’ lady?”

“No! Not your lady. Not today. Talk to me when you actually have a backbone.” With that, she swung away probably to her home.

I vaulted away towards an empty alley and detransformed.

“Plagg, claws in,” I whispered as I felt the magic wash away.

“Kid, you messed up, big time.” He looked at me with the most serious look.

“I know I did, but how do I fix it?!” I asked.

“You shouldn’t ask me if you know what you’ve done.” He snarled.

“I compared her to her superhero persona. That was wrong of me-” He cut me off with his words.

“You made her feel like she’s only useful as Ladybug! You literally said that without the suit, she isn’t Ladybug. Just when Adrien said she was your everyday Ladybug. One, hypocrite. Two, oblivious. Three, moron!” He shouted as I forgot to take in Marinette’s feelings.

“Shit.” I cursed running a hand through my hair.

“That doesn’t even come close what you’ve done.” He deadpanned.

“Eat your stupid cheese!” I glared at him but he does as he is told.

What have I done? Not only did we just have a reveal that neither of us ready, but we already got into an argument. A huge one at that. Ugg! Why is this my life?!

“Ready.” He announced.

“Good, because we are going to be transforming.”

“What?! That’s not a smart-”

“Plagg! Claws out!” His sentence was cut off when I yelled the words.

I get my staff out and launch myself to Marinette’s balcony. I stopped at a flower cart and luckily the lady gave me the flowers for free.

“Thank you.” I nodded and took my leave again knocking on her trapdoor.

“Go away, Chat!” She screamed.

“Please, Marinette, please open up,” I begged her.

“Why?! To yell at me about me not being a good enough Ladybug!” She opened the hatch and my heart broke seeing the tear-stained face.

“Please, princess. Let me explain.” I brought the flowers out and saw her looked at it with distrust.

“Get in.” She climbed down and sat on the lounge.

“Aren’t you going to detransform?” She snapped as I shook my head trying to steal up my nerves to not back down.

“I messed as Chat Noir, so I have to apologize as Chat Noir.” I knelt down in front of her as I saw Tikki zip towards her chosen.

“I shouldn’t have said those words I said to you. It not only made me looked like a hypocrite, which I was, but that didn’t matter because we needed to talk before all this.” I looked up seeing her eyes narrowed at me still.

“So, I’m going to ask this now. Why were you so against us finding out each other's identities? And don’t give me that crap about protecting our loved ones. I know there was something more than that.” I looked at her as she squirmed in her seat.

“Why do you care?! It’s out so it doesn’t matter,” she snapped.

“Because they’re about your feelings so I care about you.”

“Really? I seemed to recall you saying that it didn’t matter. As long as we knew, nobody was getting hurt.” She breathed deeply as Tikki snuggled into Marinette’s neck.

“I was wrong, I admit to that, but the way you were going it wasn’t proving any efficiency was it?” I asked as saw her slump.

“No.” She muttered sadly.

“Did you really want to keep pushing on with her lying just to be, what. Satisfied that you were right?” I asked but regret it when I see her eyes flash in that anger I have seen a few times in my life.

“You think,” She gritted her teeth together. “that I was jealous? I was petty enough to think about getting satisfaction about being right!” She snarled as she stood up. She pulled me up and brought me to her eye level making my heart race a hundred times faster.

“She threatened me! She lied to the ones I cared about! She continually kept putting Paris in danger. Did you know that she willingly got akumatized her third time?! No! You don’t because I didn’t tell you because you would have put it aside. Just let her continue on with her lies because they weren’t hurting anyone. News flash! We fight a man who preys on a person’s emotional weakness.” She pushed me down until I was fearing she might attract an akuma.

“You know I hate liars. Out of anything, I hate liars and bullies.” She glared at me with those hatred-filled eyes that I was trembling.

“Marinette. That’s enough.” Tikki sternly said as Marinette whipped around shocked.

“But!”

“Enough.”

Marinette pursed her lips but sat back down again in silence.

“Chat Noir, you are wrong in things, but you were also correct in some.” I could tell Marinette was fired up but kept her mouth shut knowing the goddess had more experience.

“Marinette was right about trying to expose Lila, but you were also correct in her method doing nothing but trouble. But, this isn’t about Lila. This is about you two and the conversation about not revealing each other’s identity. You still have to answer that, Marinette.”

Marinette flinched at the words but didn’t move otherwise from that.

“If you don’t want to tell me-”

“I was afraid.”

“What?” I asked confused. How could she be afraid? She battled tougher things like akumas daily.

“I was afraid I was going to disappoint you being Marinette when Ladybug was this amazing person everyone looked up including you. Chloe liked me as Ladybug when she couldn’t despise Marinette more. Alya was the one who first gave me the confidence to stand up for myself, but you were the one who made me stay and feel like I could do anything. You were the one who made me stay as Ladybug. I couldn’t handle the chance that you might not like me. You would be disappointed in me being someone I could only be with a suit and mask.” She explained as she fiddled with her fingers as Tikki stared down at her girl.

“Marinette?”

“Look at me, please?”

“Marinette.” She turned her head up until I was looking in her eyes.

“How could I be disappointed in the girl who protected everyone she cared about. Who always made sure that the person next to you was smiling. Who risked everything for a stranger. Who shows compassion every single day in any activity. You are an everyday Ladybug because that’s what you do as Ladybug as you do as Marinette. The reason I said you weren’t Ladybug without the suit was that I was scared. I was scared that I was going to lose you because you didn’t have anything protecting you from the destruction. I can’t lose m’ lady.” I brought my hand to her cheeks wiping away some of the tears that were flowing down her crystal-like eyes.

“Don’t you understand that I can’t lose you either.” I was hugging the girl as she brought her arms around me.

“I love you, princess. I can’t be disappointed in you even if I tried.”

“I love you, too, kitty.”

We stayed in that position for a long time just enjoying the other’s person comfort.


End file.
